Many hybrid electrical vehicles have power trains wherein a reciprocating piston engine is torsionally connected with the vehicle wheels through an intervening motor generator. Typically in the drive train of a hybrid electric vehicle, the motor generator is torsionally connected to a crank shaft of the engine via a chain or a gear system. Accordingly, the motor generator is subjected to the inherent torsional spikes generated by the crank shaft of the reciprocal piston engine. Isolating the torsional spikes can reduce the peak load into the drive system of a vehicle and of the motor generator thus improving the NVH (noise, vibration and handling) and durability of the drive system. Typically, the torsional isolation is provided by either a torsion bar or a torsional damper. Typically, when a torsion bar is utilized, increased axial spacing is required for the portion of the drive train between the engine and the motor generator. If a proposed overall required length of the drive train is found to be undesirable, then a radial spring type damper is utilized. However, most radial spring dampers are relatively large in their radial dimensions as compared with the radial dimensions of an armature shaft of a motor generator. In hybrid electric vehicles, as in most vehicles, it is desirable to make the power train occupy a space as small as possible to comply with other aerodynamic requirements of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hybrid electric vehicle wherein a reciprocating piston engine can be torsionally connected with a motor generator while providing maximum torsional isolation between the reciprocating piston and the motor generator. It is desirable to provide the above in as small of a space as possible.